Urinary incontinence is a significant health concern worldwide. For example, overactive bladder (OAB) is a chronic urological condition characterized by pain, urinary frequency, urgency with or without urinary incontinence, and varying degrees of sexual dysfunction. The quality of life of OAB patients can be comparable to that of end stage renal failure. OAB affects about 1 million people in the U.S. alone, with 90% of them women.
Recent studies concerning OAB have suggested that there is no known cure for OAB, and so current treatments are targeted to relieve symptoms. Current treatments for overactive bladder include medication, diet modification, programs in bladder training, electrical stimulation, and surgery. A major challenge in treating OAB with a medication is delivery of the medication to sites within the bladder.
Improved delivery devices and methods, as alternatives to, or in conjunction with, the current treatment options are needed. The present disclosure is directed to overcoming the problems above and other shortcomings in the art.